Step Up:The Street Naruto version
by Seo Hyun Jin
Summary: Sakura adalah anggota geng street dancer bernama 41Oh harus masuk sekolah KSA "Konoha School of the Art" karena kalah bertanding dance dengan Kakashi, seniornya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya.Bagaimana hari-hari Sakura di KSA?.AU OOC..review pleas!
1. Chapter 1

**AU OOC ****bgt dan juga ad OC nya….**

**Cerita ni inspirasi dr film Step Up 2: The Street yang karakternya dari Naruto…hehe**

**Naruto masih belong Kang Masashi kok n Step Up 2 belong Prime Movie Entertaiment…**

**Karakter di cerita Step Up, Naruto.**

**Andie : Sakura**

**Chase : Sasuke**

**Moose : Naruto**

**Shopie : Hinata**

**Messy : Ino**

**Hair : Neji**

**Kido : Tenten**

**Fly : Karin**

**Monster : Kiba**

**Cable : Shikamaru**

**Smiles : Lee**

**Direktur Collins : Itachi**

**Tuck : Sasori**

**Ty : Kakashi**

**Nora : Rin**

**Pairing : Sasusaku, Naruhina, Narusaku (friendship)**

**Summary : **

**Sakura yang dulunya adalah anggota geng street dancer bernama 41Oh harus masuk sekolah KSA "Konoha School of the Art" karena kalah bertanding dance dengan Kakashi, seniornya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya. Dan siapa lelaki misterius yang menari dengan gaya robot rusak itu? Bagaimana hari-hari Sakura di KSA?. Warning! ****Aba-abal bok, gaje mungkin juga. OOC, OC dan AU. ****And don't forget bout the review. No flame please….!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Chalenge **

**Sakura POV**

Aku ingat pertama kali melihat seseorang bergerak sangat aneh seperti dari planet lain. Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari gerakan yang menurutku itu sangat mengagumkan. Belum pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Ketika aku masih kecil, Kaa-chan membawaku ke tempat pertemuan pemain musik di Konoha. Awalnya kecil dan segera beberapa penari terhebat muncul dan berkompetisi dalam sebuah acara untuk para penari jalanan. The Street. Mendapat penghubung dan torehan sejarah. Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali seperti mereka. Tapi kelihatannya tidak mudah. Kaa-chan pernah bilang padaku, "Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan jangan menyerah, karena jadi seperti orang lain itu, hidup terasa sangat pendek.'' Jika dipikirkan baik-baik, Kaa-chan memang benar. Ketika umurku 14 tahun, Kaa-chan meninggal dunia karena sakit dan semuanya berubah secara drastis tanpa terpikirkan olehku. Termasuk The Street.

O.o

Siang hari yang sangat cerah, banyak orang-orang mengantri untuk mendapatkan tumpangan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan hari ini kebetulan sekali beberapa kereta tidak penuh dan hanya beberapa orang di dalam kereta. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk beraksi.

Di dalam kereta, ada orang berjubah yang tampangnya sedikit aneh dan seperti kebingungan, ada seorang perempuan yang sibuk bercanda dengan bayinya, seorang gadis sekolah yang sibuk berdandan, dan aku sendiri sedang membaca sebuah majalah fashion terbaru. Lalu seseorang berbaju gaya hip hop berjalan di depanku membawa sapasang stick drum dan memukulkan stik itu ke pintu kereta dengan irama yang bila didengar ingin rasanya bergoyang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja wajah orang itu tertutup dengan topeng. Dan orang berjubah itu, membuang jauh-jauh jubah abu-abunya dan memakai topeng yang sama. Begitu juga yang terjadi pada seorang ibu yang sibuk bercanda dengan bayinya, membuang bayinya ke salah satu penumpang lain dan mulai bergerak bebas dengan gaya yang aku tahu itu adalah street dance. Yang bebas dan tidak beraturan. Huft…kaget aku ternyata bayinya itu boneka.

Beberapa orang lainnya juga mengikuti mereka sampai akhirnya seseorang menarik-narik majalah yang ku baca, karena marah aku memukul orang itu dengan slowmotion dan TARAAAA…aku berubah wujud, memakai topeng biru hitam yang sama dengan orang-orang tadi. Aku mulai menari sembarangan. Penumpang lainnya risih melihat gerakan kami yang terkesan urakan itu.

Wah…ew em ji…datanglah petugas pemadam kebakaran eh salah..petugas yang mengamankan kereta. Membunyikan peluitnya dan mulai mengejar kami, sayangnya pintu menuju ruangan kami berada di kunci…malang nasib..untung saja kereta sudah berhenti dan kami berhamburan keluar. Menghindar dari kejaran petugas sampai kami tak terlihat lagi. Karena salah satu penumpang memberitahukan bahwa kami lari lewat barat padahal timur. Dan tahu kenapa, karena penumpang itu adalah salah satu teman kami, bagian dari kami yang menyamar. Hahaha…jadi anak berandal dengan penuh ekspresi gaya memang menyenangkan. Mau tahu kenapa kami melakukan hal itu..? karena kami menantang semua street dancer di **The Street….**

O.o

Aku berlari bersama Tayuya dan Ino menuju ke sebuah gedung. Ya tepatnya ke atap gedung yang mungkin sudah tak terurus lagi. Kami berlari riang seperti anak-anak yang telah mendapatkan permen dari orang tua mereka.

"Wow..kita dapat peluang yang bagus kawan." tiba-tiba Tayuya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan handycamnya itu bersuara. Aku datang menghampirinya dan melihat isi handycamnya itu. Isinya tentang video aksi kami di dalam kereta. Wow..that was so awesome. Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk meng-uploadnya kedalam YouTube dan mempublikasikan ke tantangan The Street.

"Hey guys..come on. Kita harus cepat sampai keatap sebelum Sasori!" perintah Ino yang sudah berdiri di dekat tangga menuju atap. "Oke!"

Aku berlari bersama Tayuya keatas. Sesampai disana kami melihat ulang video itu.

"Hey Ino. Kau saja yang mempublikasikan ini kedalam YouTube dan beritahu semua dewan!" ujar Tayuya menyerahkan handycam itu pada Ino yang berdiri di sebelahku sambil menatap Tayuya dengan tatapan kenapa-harus-aku.

Tayuya dapat membaca tatapan itu dan menjawab "Karena kau yang paling muda diantara kami!"

"Hey..kenapa sangkut pautkan usia?"

"Kami sibuk, Ino!" jawabku sebelum Tayuya memasang tampang harus-kau-jika-tidak-kau-jadi-benyek. Ino yang sudah tahu sifat Tayuya pun hanya bisa pasrah. "Blah blah blah!"

"Hey, jangan gunakan kata itu lagi!"

"Blah Blah Blah!"

Kami pun tertawa dan tiba-tiba….

"DOR!"

Seseorang mengejutkan kami dan ternyata setelah dilihat pelaku dari kasus ini adalah Sasori, ketua dari geng kami, 41Oh (dibaca: four-one-Oh). Geng yang isinya segerombolan penari jalanan yang menjadi satu dan mengikuti The Street. The Street adalah sebuah acara kompetisi dimana semua penari jalanan berkumpul dan menantang satu sama lain dengan dance yang telah disiapkan dan pemenang dari kompetisi ini adalah geng yang mendapat sorakan terbanyak dari penonton. Dan penonton harus mengampiri mereka sebagai tanda bahwa merekalah pemenangnya.

"Dari mimik wajah kalian, aku sudah tahu hasil rekaman videonya. Pasti bagus!" ujar Sasori yang masih dengan kostumnya. Jas kerja abu-abu. Dialah yang menjadi penunjuk arah yang salah kepada petugas yang mengejar kami. Benar-benar acting yang bagus.

"Yo!" jawab Ino singkat dengan senyuman yang menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Very nice!" sambungnya lagi.

"Well, bagaimana gerakan kami tadi?" tanyaku pada Sasori dan beberapa teman yang sedang asyik breakdance. Mereka datang menhampiri kami.

"Yeah. That was different, but that so awesome, trust me!" jawab Ruya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya seperti robot. Kami berteriak senang karena aksi kami tadi luar biasa.

"So, kami memang hebat kan?" ujar Tayuya yang sudah merangkul kami.

"Yeah!"

"Coba lihat, yeah!" pinta Deidara berjalan mengampiri Ino. Dan mengambil handycam itu dengan sikit paksaan. Ino kaget dan mulai mempelototi Deidara. Tayuya berteriak-teriak kesal karena Ino hampir menjatuhkan handycam itu. Tepatnya bukan Ino tapi Dei-chan, tapi malah Ino yang kena sembur.

"Hei hai-hati ! itu satu-satunya, tolol!" ujar Tayuya setengah berteriak ke Ino.

Ino hanya bias memanyunkan bibirnya dan dengan kesal berlari kearah Dei-chan dan Ruya yang sedang melihat isi video itu. Begitu juga dengan Tayuya.

Yah..tinggalah aku dan Sasori yang tidak mengikuti tontonan video gratis tersebut. Aku berdiri menyender ke pagar pembatas gedung itu dan Sasori datang menghampiri. Ia membuka baju jas yang sedari tadi ia pakai dan melemparnya asal. Bukan jas saja tapi juga kemeja putih itu dibukanya memperlihatkan bentuk badan yang six pack itu. Melihat itu membuat ku blush blush sendiri.

"Hah..panas! Hei apa kabar! Pergi malam ini?" tanya Sasori sambil melempar kemejanya lagi ke sembarang tempat. Dan memandangku berharap mau menerima tawaranya pergi malam ini. Sudah kuduga dia akan menanyakan hal itu.

"I dunno!" jawabku singkat tanpa memandang wajahnya yang baby face itu.

"Saat ini, adalah hal yang tersulit bagiku. Kau tahu Anko kan?"

"Ya aku tahu, dan aku sudah dengar keadaanmu!" jawabnya dengan tampang kecewa. Aku jadi tidak tega.

"Yo Sasori!" panggil Dei-chan berjalan ke posisi kami berdua. "Ayolah! Kita harus pergi, yeah!"

"Ok!" pandangannya beralih ke padaku "Sampai jumpa di tempat latihan!"

"Baiklah!"

O.o

**Normal POV**

" Video ini disiarkan di internet beberapa menit yang lalu dan diambil hari ini, menggambarkan kejadian yang menjadi gangguan umum baru-baru ini di sekitar jalan Konoha. 41Oh yang terkenal telah mengklaim bahwa mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas grafiti dan gangguan di kereta. Menodai properti umum dan mematikan keamanan di Stasiun Utama Konoha. Polisi telah melacak keberadaan kelompok penggangu ini dan mendekati hasil… !" lapor pembaca berita yang kini berita itu sedang ditonton oleh seorang wanita dan anaknya yang masih kecil, asyik bermain dengan robot-robotnya.

Pintu depan rumah mereka terbuka dan seseorang masuk kedalam tanpa permisi. Dia langsung naik lantai atas dengan menaiki banyak anak tangga yang menjadi penghubung antara lantai atas dan bawah. Wanita itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Jangan buru-buru, Sakura! Kemarilah !" perintah wanita itu dan disusul dengan panggilan senang dari anaknya yang datang menghampiri Sakura dengan merentangkan kedua tanganya. Dengan maksud ingin digendong atau ingin dipeluk.

"Sakura-nee-chan!"

"Kita harus bicara empat mata,Sakura! Aku tak percaya ini !" ujarnya mendekat kepada Sakura yang sudah mengentikan langkahnya menuju lantai atas. Sakura berjalan kebawah dan menerima pelukan selamat datang dari adiknya itu. Dan berjalan kearah wanita itu.

"Makam malam sudah lewat sejam yang lalu!" ujarnya melipat tangan didadanya. Menunggu penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Gomen, Bibi. Busnya telat!" jawabnya. "Aku sudah disini kan. Jadi tenanglah!"

"Sayang, kau pergilah ke atas dan tidur!" perintah wanita itu kepada anak lelaki kecilnya.

"Oke, Okaa-chan!" anak itu menurut dengan apa kata ibunya. Berlari keatas tanpa keluhan dan bantahan. Setelah melihat anaknya itu masuk kamar, wanita itu mulai mengintrogasi Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau darimana. Dan kau ada diberita malam ini. Jadi jangan berdiri disini jika dan berbohong padaku. Tahukah kau bahwa kau bisa saja ditangkap?"

"That was not a big problem, ya didn't know bout the problem!" jawabnya sambil bermain dengan tali tas punggungnya yang berjuntai-juntai.

"Aku punya tanggung jawab atas hidupmu, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa bergabung selamanya dengan 41Oh. Mereka itu kriminal. Ini harus berhenti sekarang!"

Sakura mulai tak suka jalur pembicaraan ini yang pada akhirnya Bibi Anko melarangnya untuk tetap bergabung dengan 41Oh dan meminta untuk meningalkan mereka. Ia langsung membantah Anko.

"Tidak, mereka satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya, memangnya siapa kau yang melarangku berteman dengan mereka dan siapa juga kau yang mengatur-atur hidupku!" jawab Sakura yang mulai emosi dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Shizune adalah teman baikku. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menjagamu dan mengurus hidupmu. Supaya kau tidak terlantar di jalanan begitu saja. Tapi kaulah yang tidak mengijinkanku bahkan kau selalu bolos sekolah dan pergi semalaman. Mungkin hanya tuhan yang tahu, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.!" Jawab Anko mulai terbawa emosi dengan tingkah Sakura. "Bibimu Tsunade dan aku sudah bicara, kau tak boleh lagi tinggal disini dan harus pindah ke Suna!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang mulai melembut.

"Kau kirim aku ke Suna. Sepertinya aku belum cukup kehilangan? Kau tak dapat lakukan ini padaku!" Sakura mulai panik dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Anko.

"Ibumu pasti tidak akan mengabaikan tindakan kriminal yang telah kau lakukan!"

"Kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan ibuku lakukan!" jawab Sakura penuh dengan penekanan. Dia tak tahan lagi dengan pembicaraan ini. Dia pun naik keatas dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Marah, sedih, kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Anko hanya bisa diam dengan kelakuan Sakura. Dan membiarkannya pergi ke kamar.

O.o

Di kamar Sakura

Kamar yang lumayan besar dengan cat dinding berwarna coklat muda. Poster-poster banyak tertempel di dinding kamar gadis 18 tahun itu. Mulai dari poster Justin Timberlake, Akon sampai poster Michael Jackson. Kasur yang alasnya berwarna biru tua dengan motif balon udara dibiarkan berantakan. Bantal dan selimut juga berantakan. Sedangkan lemari pakaian, kini tengah di obrak abrik oleh Sakura. Mencari baju yang harus dibawa dan dimasukan ke dalam tas yang sudah ia siapkan. Sakura berniat pergi dari rumah ini. Pergi melarikan diri entah kemana. Semua barang ia masukan ke dalam tas ransel hitamnya. Dari iPod, Laptop sampai alat kosmetiknya yang hanya ada bedak dan sisir.

Sakura benar-benar pergi dari rumah itu. Ia mulai berjalan ke sebuah tempat yang akan ia tuju. Sakura mulai merogoh sakunya mencari sesuatu. Ponsel. Ia mulai menekan tombol-tombol dan meletakkan ponsel itu ke telinga kanannya.

Sebentar menunggu, panggilannya diterima dari ujung sana.

"Halo, Tayuya!"

"Sakura. Apa kau gila. Kau benar-benar kabur dari rumah Anko!"

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jujur aku benar-benar mulai gila. Aku muak tinggal bersamanya dan aku butuh tempat tinggal sekarang. Aku tidak mau tinggal dengannya lagi. Oh ya..aku mau ke Foxy"

"Ya aku rencananya juga ingin kesana. Nanti ku kabari lagi!"

"Yeah!"

Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Tayuya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk Foxy, tempat favorit Sakura dan 41Oh. Tempat dimana mereka menerima semua tantangan The Street.

O.o

"Alright…Dj Tobi akan menghibur kalian semua, malam ini segalanya tentang Benjamins dan kita akan mulai tantangan The Street. Ada uang? Tidak kan. Lets get it started in hell. New Music an Check it out!" sorak sorai penonton menyambut kata sambutan dari Dj Tobi yang memutarkan musik hip-hop terkenal. Peserta mulai menari-nari dengan gaya khas mereka di tengah lantai dansa. Breakdance dan gerakan extrim lainya di tunjukan kepada semua orang. Melompat, memutar, berbalik dan seterusnya.

Sakura berjalan ke meja bar dan menyapa Sakon

"Yo Sakon, apa kabar!"

"Yo S, what's up?" balas Sakon sambil memandang bawaan Sakura. "Mau pergi jauh malam ini? Bawa ransel segala!"

"Yeah, Runaway!"

"Oh!"

Sakon hanya bisa ber'oh' ria. Menyambut lemparan tas kecil Sakura yang mau dititipkan dengan bartender ini.

"Di luar sana sungguh membuatku gila!" ujar Sakura membuka pembicaraan lagi. Musik hip-hop R n B terdengar sangat enak di telinga Sakura. Membuatnya menggerakan kepala dan tanganya.

"Ya memang gila. Lupakan saja. Bersenang-senanglah disini!" jawab Sakon melempar-lemparkan keatas shake cupnya (aku ga tau namanya…=.=) dan menangkap dengan berbagai gerakan.

"Yeah!"

Sakura melihat temanya, Pain sedang menari sendirian di lantai pertunjukan. Gerakan breakdance yang luar biasa. Lompat lalu berputar-putar seperti gasing. Sedangkan yang lainnya memberikan sorakan-sorakan kepada pertunujukan Pain.

"Lihat siapa yang sudah besar!" sebuah suara yang mungkin dikenal Sakura dari dulu walaupun tempat itu sungguh ribut. Ia membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan orang itu. Matanya melebar senang dan langsung memeluk orang itu.

"OMG Kakashi. Hey What's up!"

Kakashi menerima pelukan itu dan memeluk Sakura erat dan lumayan lama sebagai pelepas rindu. Dan mereka melepas pelukan rindu tersebut.

"What are ya doin here? Bukannya kau di Kumo dengan Rin?" tanya Sakura

"Yeah memang. Aku kembali mengambil sisa barangku. Hey..coba tebak!"

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Rin akan pergi tur!"

Mata Sakura melotot kagum dan senang mendengar hal itu.

"Really..don't forget me if ya be a famous dancer!"

"Sure. Aku ingat saat kau berlarian memakai popok. Itu menyusahkan sekali!"

Saku san Kaka tertawa mengingat masa lalu yang mereka anggap lucu itu.

"Yeah. Memalukan sekali!"

"Sakura, sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kau dan Anko?" tanya Kakashi membuka pembicaraan yang tidak disukai oleh Sakura. Raut wajahnya mulai berubah dari senang menjadi sedikit sedih.

"Dia pasti menghubungimu!"

" Tidak, aku datang mencarimu dan dia bilang kau pergi. Dia frustasi!" jelas Kakashi

"Tidakkah dia bilang akan mengusirku?"

"Dia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana terhadapmu, dia coba menjagamu seperti anaknya sendiri!" jelas Kakashi dengan suara yang sedikit lantang karena terbawa emosi. Mengingat perjuangan yang dilakukan Anko terhadap Sakura. Tapi Sakuranya saja yang tidak mengerti.

" Jadi kau memihaknya!" bentak Sakura

"Bukan begitu maksudku-" belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura langsung memotong. "Ah sudahlah..aku bingung. Dan berhenti membicarakan hal ini!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Kakashi tapi ia menahan Sakura untuk pergi. "Whoa…ayolah jangan begitu. Kau mulai keras kepala karena kau menyadari adanya pilihan realitas!"

Sakura mulai tertarik. "Contohnya?"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya itu. "KSA, Konoha School of the Art!"

"Yeah I knew about that. Are ya kiddin me. Apakah aku terlihat seperti penari balet?"

"Sakura, pilihan apa lagi yang akan kau pilih. Biar aku jelaskan, Anko akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan lagi. Tapi KSA itu sungguhan. Kau harus masuk sekolah dan tidak boleh bolos. Belajarlah. Masa depanmu masih jauh!"

"No way"

"Baiklah kita taruhan dan bertanding untuk itu. Jika aku menang kau harus kembali dan sekolah di KSA besok pagi. Kalau kau takut, katakan saja. Sejujurnya aku tidak mau berkelahi jika melawan perempuan. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Ooooo.. Matte yo..ada Hatake Kakashi disini. Waw..kita harus melakukan pertujukan khusus kan? Kosongkan lantai dansa, guys!" Dj Tobi mulai mengumandangkan suara cemprengnya menyambut kedatangan bintang dancer terhebat Kakashi. Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya itu.

Sesuai dengan perintah sang Dj, semua orang minggir dari lantai dansa dan berdiri dipinggir sambil bersorak-sorak memanggil nama Kakashi. Dan muncul empat orang cewek berpakaian minim ke lantai dansa, membuka sesuatu di lantai dansa tersebut. Di lantai itu ada trompolin yang lumayan besar.

"Wow..ada trampolin!" ujar Dj Tobi sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke atas dan mulai menyalakan musik hip-hop. Kakashi berjalan ke lantai dansa begitu juga Sakura. Ia terlihat senang dengan pertandingan ini. Kakashi berjalan ke trampolin tersebut dan mulai melompat-lompat entah berapa kali. Sakura yang melihat tingkahnya hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu gerakan itu diikuti oleh Sakura. Sekedar mencoba trampolin tersebut.

"Yah…mulai..tunjukan padanya K!" teriak Dj Tobi sibuk dengan musiknya. Dan mereka pun mulai pertandingan itu. Dimulai dari Kakashi yang melompat diatas trampolin dengan berbagai macam gaya, mulai dari gerakan tubuh, tangan dan kakinya. Hal itu juga diikuti oleh Sakura, awalnya dia melakukan breakdance berputar seperti gasing. Memberikan gaya selengehan kepada Kakashi, lalu berlari ke trampolin dengan salto depanya. Melompat tinggi dan mendarat dengan gaya berputar.

Kakashi tidak mau kalah, ia berlari ke trampolin yang berjumlah tiga buah persegi sebesar 50 x 50 cm dengan jarak sekitar 1 meter. Melompati trampolin seperti kodok dan menggunakan kesempatan melayang dengan menekukkan kakinya kebelakang dibantu dengan kedua tanganya. Aksi mereka telah menarik perhatian seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topi kupluk. Jaket yang bertudung itu menutupi kepalanya yang memakai topi kupluk itu. Dia tertarik melihat Kakashi dan Sakura bertanding.

Setelah mendarat dengan sempurna, Kakashi memanjat menaiki meja musik Dj Tobi dan berdiri membelakangi Sakura. Dengan siap, Kakashi lansung salto belakang dan mendarat sempurna dengan gaya berputar dan berjalan seperti robot.

"Yeah..apa yang akan di lakukan lagi!" ujar Dj Tobi. Kakashi melonggarkan baju besarnya lalu melompat ke trampolin dan melayang. Sempat-sempatnya ia bergelantungan di sebuah pipa besar di langit-langit lantai dansa. "Oh tidak..apa lagi yang mau ia lakukan!"

Sakura hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan kagum kepada Kakashi yang masih bergelantungan di pipa besar itu. Lalu Kakashi menyangkutkan baju besarnya disebuah pengait yang ada di pipa besar itu. Dan… "Oh…tidak. Ia melepaskan bajunya!"

Kakashi turun ke bawah lewat baju besarnya itu. Syuut…mendarat di bawah disambut dengan sorakan penonton dan datang mengampirinya.

"Oke. Ini sudah berakhir. Oke Sakura. Lain kali kau yang menang. Wuuuuhu… !"ujar Dj Tobi dengan suara toanya yang menggelegar di ruangan berisik itu. Sakura kesal karena ia kalah dan pergi dari kerumunan penonton yang memberi selamat pada Kakashi. Dan berjalan ke meja bar bermaksud mengambil tasnya dan pergi.

"It's okay. Kau lumayan tadi!" ujar Sakon berniat menghibur dan memberi ransel besar itu kepada Sakura. Beranjak pergi tapi ia menabrak seseorang, pria baju serba hitam yang memakai topi kupluk tadi.

"Oh…Hey!" sapa pria itu menatap Sakura yang sedang kesal. "That's was good!"

Sakura hanya diam karena tidak kenal dengan pria itu. Melihat wajahnya yang lumayan keren Sakura terpana melihatnya. Ia pun pergi dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaket besarnya itu. Ia tetap melihat kemana arah pria itu pergi.

"Kau mau coba lagi!" tiba-tiba Kakashi datang menghampirinya dari belakang. Membuat tatapannya pada pria itu langsung buyar.

"No!"

"Baiklah sesuai dengan perjanjian, kau harus pulang dan sekolah di KSA besok pagi!" ujar Kakashi mengingatkan. "Hai..Hai!" mata Sakura langsung beralih ke pria tadi yang sedang menari di dekat dinding yang penuh dengan grafiti. Mengikuti musik dan menggerakkan tubuhnya patah-patah seperti robot rusak.

"Ayo pergi, aku harus mengantarmu pulang!" ujar Kakashi mendorong bahu Sakura agar sadar dari penglihatanya. Sepertinya ia tertarik pada pria itu atau gerakannya yang berbeda. "Aku harus beri tahu Anko dengan rencana ini!"

"Kupikir dia sudah setuju?"

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya!"

O.o

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap mengirimmu ke Suna. Itu sudah keputusan final dariku!" ujar Anko menentang rencana Kakashi. Suara itu terdengar jelas oleh Sakura yang berada di luar menunggu hasilnya. Mondar mandir di depan pintu seperti setrika.

"Hei. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengendalikan kemarahanya. Ia juga butuh sekolah yan bisa mengembangkan bakatnya. Jika kau sayang dan peduli padanya, izin kan sekali ini ia merubah sifanya dan bersekolah!" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar dengan nada memohon.

"Ia tidak suka sekolah!" ujar Anko sedikit keras. "Kenapa menurutmu anak bandel seperti dia mau sekolah disana?" sambungnya lagi acuh tak acuh dengan perkataan Kakashi. Kakashi pergi dan keluar dari rumah Anko menghampiri Sakura yang menunggu di luar. Ia keluar dengan tampang tak bersemangat. Sakura langsung tahu raut wajah itu. Ia mulai muak dengan hal ini dan bertanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"That's so easy!" jawab Kakashi langsung mengubah raut wajahnya dengan raut wajah senang. Sakura tertipu dengan akting barusan. Ia langsung melompat riang dan memeluk Kakashi. "Thanks!"

"Oke..tugasku sudah selesai. Aku harus pulang dan masuklah kedalam!" kakashi menuruni tangga dan mulai pergi tapi…

"Kupikir kau sudah mengatasi segalanya!"

"Aku bilang padanya untuk mendapatkan kau ke audisi bukan memasukkanmu secara langsung. Jadi bersiaplah untuk audisi besok. Tunujukan kemampuanmu dan buat aku bangga. Janji !"

"Janji!"

"Oke girl, stay away from problem!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Kakashi yang sudah berjalan menjauh hingga tak tampak lagi. Dia pun masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya besok adalah hari yang menegangkan untuk Sakura. Karena audisi itu.

O.o

* * *

**Yah selesai deh untuk chapter 1, selanjutnya chap dua, Sasuke bakalan muncul, disini Sasuke jadi OOC,hmmmm…..Itachi jadi nyebelin di sini *ditabokin Itachi FC* sori mak bukan maksud ambo begitu….huuuuuu….di ripiu ya kawan. Maaf klo ada salah EYD ato yang lainnya. Maklum newbie…! Next chap is KSA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OAAAA…sori updatenya lama…soalnya jarak rumah ke warnet itu 100 km *inner author : lebay lo gua timpukin taik kebo**author : jangan, aku udh lulurn!* yak cukup melawaknya…hmmmm**

**Sebelumnya balas-balas riview….**

**Megumi Kisai : **makasih udh ripiu. Ya aku buka lowangan OC…ak susah mikirin nama utk OC, numpang OC-mu boleh.

**Riichan LuvHiru :** hehe..maap klo ngecewain, disini pairingnya Sasusaku. Makasih ud ripiu…!

**Sappihire Schweinsteiger : **Sama…ak jg blom nonton yg ke 3 T.T ..hihi mksh sarannya. Akan sy usahakan. Yg jd mantan Chase ad kok, namanya **Shopie **klo ga salah. Yg jd Shophie itu Hinata. Hehe,,, Makasih ud ripiu…!

**Yume ni Zephyr : **inggris-amrik mksdny apa y? Maaf sy rada ga connect..hahahaii…Makasih ud ripiu…!

**D'BlackList-Jijin :** ya sengaja ak ganti jd blah blah blah…biar ga sama banget gitu…panggilan khusus Sakura ada kok…S aja mungkn…hmmm.. Makasih ud ripiu…!

**Oaaaa…minna-san arigatou gozaimasu atas ripiu-nya….kebanyakan makasih eee dari tadi…*ditabok sapi***

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 : The KSA**

**Sakura POV**

Aku berjalan bersama Tayuya dan Ino mengantarkanku ke KSA. Hari ini aku melihat dandanan Ino berbeda. Apa dia mau pergi latihan atau pergi shopping di mall kesukaannya? Yah seperti biasa. Aku hanya memakai tank top hitam dengan celana gunung dan menggulung kainnya seperempat dari bawah tapi hanya di sebelah kiri. Aku memakai sepatu kets merah dengan tali yang warnanya berbeda antara kiri dan kanan. Dan kebiasaanku memakai tas sandang belakang dengan tali tipis dan topi hitam merah. Rambutku, hmmm si pink ini aku ikat seperti ekor kuda dan meninggalkan sedikit poni panjang di samping kedua telingaku. Yeah , that's my style.

Sedangkan Ino, dia sedikit lebih mengerti tentang style. Memakai dress ungu dengan dalaman tank top ungu muda dan rok mini hijau army. Dan sepatu kets ungu dengan gambar yang unik. Topi ungu putih dan tas tangan krem. Yah rambutnya yang pirang pucat itu di biarkan lepas dengan ujung yang menggulung-gulung seperti sarang tawon.

Tayuya hanya memakai jaket merah lengan buntung dan celana gunung yang kantongnya banyak warna hijau lumut. Dan tas sandang samping berwarna hitam. Lalu sepatunya kets putih dengan tali merah. Rambut merah batanya itu dibiarkan tergerai.

Yah…cukup penjelasan tentang penampilan.

" Astaga, aku tidak percaya kau mau melakukannya, masuk KSA!" kata Tayuya membuka pembicaraan di pagi hari ini. Sedari tadi kami hanya diam saat di perjalanan. Tidak dengan Ino yang senyum-senyum sendiri saat bertemu hal yang menarik baginya. Cowok tampan. Hah…aku selalu kesal dengan kebiasaannya yang jika melihat cogan saja langsung melek.

"Yah itu lebih baik, dari pada aku dikirim ke Suna!" jawabku ringan memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku celana yang besar ini.

"Yep, dan aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!" ujar Tayuya. Ino memulai kebiasaannya, seorang cowok tinggi yang badannya kekar berjalan di belakang kami. Dan wajahnya yang menurut Ino itu menarik langsung terpana melihat cowok itu. Mulai lagi deh.

"Wow..dia seksi!" ujar Ino dengan nada kagum

"Hey Ino-pig, diamlah!" bentak Tayuya yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya,

"Apa!"

"Berhentilah berbicara ngelantur!" ujarnya pada Ino. "Masuklah, kami menunggumu di tempat latihan. Berjuanglah !"ujarnya padaku sekalian memberi semangat. "Ayo Ino!"

"Good luck, forehead!" teriak Ino. Cih..dia memang suka berteriak-teriak.

"Apa! Kau marah karena cowok tadi tidak melihatmu, dia seksi!"

"Aku tidak marah hanya karena masalah spele seperti itu!"

"Ha bilang saja kau ingin di pandang!"

"Diam kau Ino-pig!"

Mereka mulai bertengkar, aku hanya menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Aku mulai berjalan ke gerbang masuk KSA. Mengabaikan mereka yang bertengkar tanpa ucapan perpisahan. Pintu gerbang mulai kubuka dan berjalan masuk. Banyak anak-anak KSA yang berkeliaran di taman KSA, ada yang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik dari iPod-nya, bergurau, berlari karena telat masuk club-nya, dan ada pula yang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Sungguh hari yang indah, bagi mereka. Bukan bagiku yang merupakan murid pendatang baru disini dan harus mengikuti audisi yang menurutku itu menyebalkan. Harus beraksi di depan para penilai yang sudah tua dan mungkin tiak tahu style menariku. Aku yakin aku akan di keluarkan telak. But…jangan pesimis dulu, harus optimis. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kakashi untuk membuatnya bangga dikemudian hari nanti. Aku sudah menganggapnya kakak. Hah…aku jadi rindu dengannya.

Mulai memasuki gedung utama KSA, kesan pertama masuk adalah, ini sungguh luar biasa. Kata Kakashi, sudah banyak penari, pelukis atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan Art lahir dari sini dan keluarnya menjadi sangat sukses. Dindingnya dipenuhi dengan foto-foto orang-orang sukses yang lahir dari sini. Banyak sekali. Dan disana ada sebuah kaca yang isinya miniatur gedung, sepertinya akan ada gedung baru disini. Dan tulisan di kaca itu membuatku yakin kalau mereka ingin membuat gedung baru. Tulisan itu "SUPPORT THE NEW BUILDING". Mereka butuh pengumpulan dana.

O.o

**Normal POV**

Di gedung pertunjukan sedang ada acara audisi penerimaan murid baru. Dengan tiga orang juri dan salah satu diantaranya adalah direktur dari KSA, Uchiha Itachi. Disana sedang ada pertunjukan penari balet dengan musik indahnya. Berputar dan melompat indah. Dan diakhiri dengan hormat balerina, membungkukkan badan dan menyilangkan kakinya ke belakang.

Seseorang menandang balerina itu dengan tatapan bosan dan mendesah pelan karena kebosanan yang ia dapat.

"Membosankan, dia seperti badut!" ujarnya dingin sambil menggerakkan kepalanya bosan.

"Yeah. Hanya karena ia berputar dengan kaki bukan dengan kepala kan, Sasuke!" jawab Itachi sang Direktur KSA yang masih fokus dengan penilaiannya dan mencatatnya ke sebuah agenda yang ada didepannya. Begitu juga dengan dua juri lainnya.

"Lucu sekali, bangunkan aku jika sudah selesai!" ujar Sasuke masih dengan tatapan bosannya dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya.

"Kita setuju bakat itu akan di dapat dengan latihan dan perjuangan yang keras. Aku disini karena bisa mengubah yang amatir menjadi profesional!" ujar Itachi entah kepada siapa, mungkin yang merasa maka dia akan merasa (?).

Sakura berjalan menuju juri, ini adalah gilirannya untuk menunjukkan bakatnya di depan ketiga juri yang tampak mengesalkan baginya. Ia berpapasan dengan gadis balerina yang tampil barusan.

"Aku berhasil!" ujarnya percaya diri pada Sakura padalah ia tak mengenal gadis itu.

"Aneh!" gumamnya tetap berjalan tanpa melihat gadis sombong itu.

Sakura telah sampai ke meja juri dan memberikan semua data dan formulir pendaftarannya. Dia sedikit terkejut karena pria misterius di Foxy itu ada disini, masih dengan penampilan yang sama. Memakai kupluk dan tudung jaket menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke juga terkejut melihat gadis yang mengikuti pertandingan dengan Kakashi yang namanya sudah tenar itu.

"Hai!" sapa Sasuke duluan.

"Hai!" jawab Sakura singkat sambil senyum-senyum.

"Hey putar lagunya!" ujar Itachi ke Sasuke sabagai pengatur musik. Sakura mulai berjalan keatas panggung. Mulai berdoa, tarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan. Dan bersiap menunggu musik dinyalakan.

Musik dimulai dan Sakura mulai menari. Ia menari dengan gaya urakannya. Sesuai alur nada dari musik, ia menari gaya street dance andalannya. Para juri mulai berbisik-bisik sampai salah satu juri perempuan ternganga dengan gerakan Sakura yang menurutnya tidak ada di buku. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya senyum-senyum seringai melihat gerakan Sakura.

Ia terus menari sampai akhirnya penutup dengan breakdance, memutar kakinya seperti gasing dengan bantuan kepala sebagai penumpu. Dan saat itu juga musik di berhentikan oleh Itachi. Dan Sakura berhenti menari.

"Thank ya, Haruno-san!" ujar Itachi berterimakasih atas penampilan Sakura yang menurutnya itu benar-benar sedikit bagus. Sedikit. Sakura turun dari panggung dan mengambil iPodnya yang ia pinjamkan sebagai lagunya kepada Sasuke secara kasar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum seringai pada gadis itu. Dan Sakura pun pergi dari sana hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Dia berdeda!" ujar Maya, salah seorang juri perempuan yang juga merupakan teman Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi hanya diam.

"Hey, menurutku itu tarian terbaik hari ini, dia hebat!" jelas Sasuke kepada kakaknya yang berselera beda dengannya tentang tarian.

"Dia hanya penari jalanan, Sasuke!"

"Itachi, kupikir kau bisa mengubah siapa saja menjadi profesional !"

Itachi hanya diam dengar pernyataan Sasuke, dan dia sendiri hanya senyum-senyum seringai. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kakaknya. Kalau Itachi pintar, ia akan tahu maksud perkataan Sasuke tadi.

O.o

Tempat Latihan 41Oh

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat latihannya. Semuanya sedang berlatih untuk The Street minggu depan. Tampak Tayuya dan Ino menhampiri Sakura yang mamasang tampang yang kurang enak dilihat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino duduk disamping Sakura. Sedangkan Tayuya berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Aku masih ragu dengan hasil audisinya!"

"Kau pasti lulus, percayalah padaku!" kali ini Tayuya angkat bicara menyemangati temannya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan ia merogoh tasnya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Tapi Sasori yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang. Dengan wajah marah ia bertanya sedikit kasar.

"Yo. Sudahku bilang saat latihan, no cellphone!" kata Sasori memperingatkan tapi Sakura hanya menghindar meletakkan telepon itu di telinganya dan mulai menyapa.

"Hello!" sapa Sakura dan setelah itu ia pergi menjauh dari Sasori.

"Hey,apa yang kalian lakukan disini, cepat latihan!" perintah Sasori yang terkenal sedikit keras itu.

"Memangnya salah kalau kami istiraha sebentar!" jawab Tayuya melototi Sasori. Beberapa detik kemudia ia pergi menghampiri Dei-chan dan Ruya mengabaikan pelototan bsar Tayuya.

"Bola matamu keluar tuh." canda Ino menyadarkan si pemilik mata.

Sakura telah selesai dengan percakapannya dan datang menghampiri dua orang temannya itu. Dengan wajah ceria dan senyuman terindahnya ia berikan kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Ino yang melihat itu pun menjadi risih. Sedangkan Tayuya tahu apa maksud dari senyum itu.

"Aku berhasil!"

"OMG…I know ya can do it, impossible ya can't!" ujar Ino memberi selamat pada Sakura dengan memeluknya erat. Tayuya tidak ikutan hanya memberikan salaman. Di sudut lain, Sasori memulai pengumuman baru untuk para dancernya.

"Yo guys, listen…kita perlu pertemuan keluarga!" teriak Sasori yang bertujuan mengumpulkan mereka untuk mendengar pengumuman barunya.

"Ada acara di Foxy dan kita bahkan belum mempersiapkan ini dengan matang. 41Oh adalah kesatuan, kita menjadi kuat dengan kelemahan kita dengan adanya anggota baru yang bersantai-santai, kita harus berusaha keras. Artinya latihan tiap hari jam 4 sore tak ada alasan telat and no cellphone. Jelas!" ceramah Sasori panjang lebar. Dengan kata no cellphone itu Sakura sudah merasa kalau Sasori menyindirnya.

O.o

**Sakura POV**

Aku masuk ke KSA sesuai dengan jadwal yang diberikan dan aku masuk club khusus untuk para penari. Campur menjadi satu, dari balerina, penari salsa, penari tango, sampai penari jalanan seperti aku. Koridor sekolah sangat ramai, mereka berjalan sambil mencari ruangan mereka. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Aku mencari lokerku yang dari tadi belum aku temukan juga. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengisi perutku. Pergi ke kantin sekolah. Aku mengambil dua buah onigiri, dua tusuk Hanamidango, air mineral dan satu piring Tempura Donburi. Kali ini aku benar-benar lapar.

Tugasku selanjutnya adalah mencari tempat duduk. Setelah sampai di tujuan dan melihat disekitar. Astaga…penuh, semuanya sudah menempati tempat mereka masing-masing. Aku tidak menemukan tempat yang pantas untuk duduk kecuali satu meja yang berada dengan dua buah tong sampah besar. Bayangkan gimana bisa makan jika disebelahmu ada tempat sampah yang isinya sangat malas aku bayangkan.

Terpaksa, aku mengambil tempat itu. Karena aku baru disini, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Oh Kami-sama, tempatnya…tak seburuk yang aku kira, hanya saja banyak sampah di sekitarnya. Aku mulai duduk, dan dengan ragu memakan onigiri besarku.

"Hey..kau menempati kursiku!"

Ada suara toa menghampiri telingaku dan aku mencari siapa orang itu. Dia berada di belakangku. Aku menatapnya lama, tapi lama kelamaan ia semakin takut.

"Hah..aku bercanda, ini kursiku tapi silahkan saja tempati hari ini !" akhirnya ia mengalah dengan tatapan intimidasi dariku ia mengalah. Dia pun duduk di depanku.

"Yeah..what's up. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa panggil Naru, itu pun kalau kau mau!" cowok yang bernama Naruto itu membuka perkenalan hari ini. Dia memberikan tinjunya kepadaku, ia menunggu aku membalasnya. Yah..aku membalasnya..

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja S!" jawabku dengan senyuman, karena aku mendapatkan teman baru hari ini. Ia sedikit aneh tapi sepertinya menyenangkan. Ia mulai dengan makanannya, sepertinya itu ramen. Lahap sekali makannya, padahal ia duduk di dekat tempat sampahnya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Yah..sepertinya duduk disini membuatku tiba-tiba kenyang!"

"Kau suka ramen ya?"

"Ya…ini makanan favoritku." Jawabnya melahap kembali ramennya sampai habis dan tempat itu menjadi bersih. Aku kaget melihatnya. Dia yang sadar diperhatikan hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan sedikit kuning.

"Kau butuh bantuanmu, untuk mengenal sekolah ini?"tanya Naruto setelah selesai makan dan ancang-ancang untuk minum air mineralnya.

"Kelihatannya?"

"Ya..aku bersedia membantumu, jika kau butuh!" tawar Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan makanannya yang masih banyak. Naruto pun ikut bangkit dan berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi memastikan.

Sakura tersenyum, "Okey!"

O.o

**Normal POV**

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah, seperti keadaan pertama. Koridor ini sangat padat dan penuh oleh umat manusia yang lalu lalang dari sana ke mari tidak ada capeknya.

" Ini ruangan musik dan ini ruangan seni!" jelas Naruto kepada Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat yang ia katakan. Sakura hanya menggangguk dengan penjelasan Naruto. Karena merasa bosan, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto saat dia lengah. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya meninggalkan Naruto yang bersedia membantunya.

Melenggak-lenggok menghindari kerumunan (?) dan sampai akhirnya dia menambrak orang keras sekali. Sampai-sampai buku yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai. Sepertinya yang di tabrak itu berbadan besar. Atau dia yang terlalu lengah.

"Oh.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu ingin membantu mengambil buku Sakura yang jatuh itu. Tapi Sakura sudah mengambilnya dan memasukkannya dalam tas tanpa melihat si pemilik badan yang ia tabrak.

"Hei, kau yang waktu itu!" ujar Sakura berdiri dan menujuk si pemilik badan itu. Oarang yang ia temui di Foxy dan panggung audisi KSA waktu itu.

"Sepertinya kita bertemu selalu bertabrakan!"

"Ah ya..sepertinya begitu!"

"Kau Sakura kan?" tanya pria itu yang ternyata Sasuke, ia menyapa Sakura dengan ramah. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Welcome to KSA, aku senang kau berhasil lulus audisi!"

"Thanks, disinilah aku sekarang!" jawab Sakura sambil memainkan tali tas sandangnya.

"Kau penari yang hebat!"

"Apa?"

"Kubialang kau penari kecil yang hebat!"

"Kecil?"

Sakura senyum-senyum marah pada pria yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Aku takkan mengatakan bahwa tarianku itu "kecil",tapi….!"

"Hei..jangan begitu, bukan itu maksudku…!"

Jawaban Sasuke terpotong karena suara panggilan yang suaranya sedikit toa itu.

"Sakura!". Merasa dipanggil, ia melihat kearah orang yang memanggil namanya itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto. "Dari mana saja, aku mencarimu!"

Sakura hanya diam dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura ke pria yang berdiri di depannya. Sepertinya Naruto kenal dengan orang itu.

"Sasuke!"

"Oi, apa kabar?"

"Baik!" jawab Naruto

"Kalian berteman?" tanya Sasuke kepada dua orang di depannya.

Sakura dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

" Ya dulu!" jawab Sakura merangkul Naruto yang kelihatannya bingung.

"O begitu!"

"Ya!" kata Naruto baru sadar.

"Hmm..kita sudah telat untuk….!" Kata Sakura sambil lihat-lihat Naruto yang kebingungan lagi dengan perkataannya. Memberi kode-kode kepada Naruto, tapi dia-nya masih cengo.

"Apa?" tanya Narito masih cengo…

" Ya itu…telat untuk itu….!" jawab Sakura lagi memberi kode-kode anggukan pada Naruto.

" Apa?" bisik Naruto.

"Yang kau ceritakan itu….!"jawab Sakura merangkul tangannya Naruto sedikit mesra,

"Aku tak bilang apapun!"

" Ada. Oh..Maaf kita akan pergi!"jawab Sakura mulai berjalan dengan menarik-narik tangan Naruto. Dia yang masih cengo-pun mau aja di tarik dan disuruh jalan disampingnya.

"Ingat itu?" tanya Sakura lagi masih menarik-narik tangan Naruto.

"Apa?"

Mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, dia hanya bisa senyum-senyum seringai melihat mereka berdua.

O.o

"Aku tak percaya, kau kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Itu informasi penting untuk diketahui!" ujar Naruto

".!" jawab Sakura disetiap penekanan katanya.

"Dia itu Tuan Terkenal, orang tuanya membangun sekolah ini dan kakaknya itu adalah penari legendaris!" jelas Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto besar yang dipajang di dinding belakang Sakura. Tempat pertama ia masuk KSA. Dilihatnya foto itu dengan seksama dan sedikit ketawa cemooh karena pose dan pakaiannya membuat Sakura geli.

"Dr. Uchiha Itachi itu saudaranya?"

"Yep!"jawabnya mantap dengan anggukan. "Dia dulu sekolah sini, lalu ke London untuk menari bersana balerina Kerajaan !"

"Wow…dengan celana bulu-bulu itu….!"

"Kenapa dia kembali kemari?" tanya Sakura mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Nice question, ada berita kalau dia mau menjadikan KSA King yang lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Ya sudah dicobanya, mungkin ia kecewa dan kembali dengan menjadi Direktur di sini!" jelas Naruto. Akhrinya Sakura bernafas lega, karena loker yang dari tadi ia cari itu telah di temukan. Malah mencari memutar padahal di dekat pintu masuk. Sungguh terlalu.

"Satu hal yang pasti, ada banyak perubahan disini yang pastinya tidak disukai banyak orang!"

Sakura mulai membuka lokernya, dengan kode password yang sudah diberi, ia mencoba membuka. Tetapi hasilnya loker itu tidak terbuka. Sakura bingung, melihat itu Naruto pun bertindak. Memukul pintu loker itu sedikit keras. Dan hasilnya pintu itu terbuka. Sakura hanya tercengang melihatnya.

"Keluarga Uchiha itu seperti bangsawan disini. Lihat saja, Sasuke. Dia punya banyak fansgirl!"

"Jadi dia itu playboy?"

"Ya!"

Tampak diseberang sana Sasuke sedang bercanda dengan beberapa fansgirlnya. Tiga orang gadis yang lumayan cantik, pertama gadis yang berambut pirang yang diikat kebelakang dengan warna mata golden. Kedua, gadis berambut lurus hitam dan mata hitam. Sedikit wajah oriental dan terakhir gadis berambut merah, bermata coklat. Mereka asyik sekali berbincang, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum-senyum sinis mendengar cerita mereka. Hanya sedikit memperhatikan.

"Dan itu, Cyborg Hyuuga Hinata. Dia mesin KSA dan pencapaian Uchiha. Ancaman besarnya, dia bisa menari, menyanyi,dan berakting. Semua kompetisi, ia menangkan. Selain itu ia juga hairess dari keluaga bangsawan Hyuuga. !" jelas Naruto menujuk kearah ruangan berkaca yang disana sedang ada Hinata yang tengah menari balet. Lalu berhenti karena diluar ruangan kaca itu ada Sasuke yang menyapanya. Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi ia baru saja kalah di lomba terbesar tahun ini, yah untuk memenangkan hati Sasuke. Dia baru saja putus dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi akhirnya kembali lagi !"

"Jadi dia sudah punya pacar!"

"Kau suka dengannya ya?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura jadi blushing tapi sempat ia menghindari wajahnya dari Naruto dan pergi meninggalkannya. "Tidak. Aku baru kenal dia!" jawabnya sudah jauh dari Naruto. Tapi suaranya masih ia dengar. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sudah jauh.

O.o

* * *

**Review please...! thanks a lot...hmmm*pelit kata**author : apa lo?**inner author : ap jga lo?***


End file.
